A Night To Remember
by Little Miss188
Summary: What happens in the lead up and at Prom, includes many different pairings and some spoilers. Please read and review, I want to continue this because I enjoy it and I hope you do too! Rated T for some jokes and a bit of swearing but nothing too bad! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/U from Original Song although in this fic Kurt is already back (from Night of Neglect) :) I don't own anything! If I did I'd be very happy! Also includes a few spoilers about upcoming episodes (mainly based around them). Hope you like!**

In the weeks that followed Regionals the excitement for prom seemed to spread throughout McKinley High School, at times it was hard to bear. Rachel slammed her locker shut. If she saw one more poster advertising Quinn and Finn for prom royalty she could not be held responsible for her actions. As expected, the couple went public about their relationship less than an hour after Regionals: truthfully, Quinn exposed the secret because having the quarterback on her arm increased her chances of winning the tiara she dreamed about. Did Rachel care? Yes. She wasn't going to deny that it hurt that despite her solo at Regionals (which was aimed purely at Finn) he still chose the typical blonde bimbo. Even so, Rachel was independent and no boy was going to hold her back. Not from now on.

Her pure focus was going to be on song writing; as Mercedes had rightly pointed out, the divas that they idolized had been single when they rose to fame: they took all the pain they had and created masterpieces. Rachel would do that, she would head off to New York, just like Quinn had predicted, and become a musical sensation. It was simple. That was why, instead of wasting her time campaigning for a plastic piece of headwear, Rachel was going to go straight to the music shop after school and buy some more songs that might inspire her next piece of work.

Currently, she was working on producing a song for Nationals that would hopefully lead them to victory. Vocal Adrenaline was going to be stiff competition but Rachel knew that the glee club had enough talent to beat them- they had beaten the Warblers hadn't they? She scanned the hallway for her favourite countertenor and former Dalton Academy attendee, Kurt and Rachel had grown close despite the whole accidental drunk kiss fiasco that Rachel had apologised for countless times, now Kurt was truly helping her song writing. It was the least she could do to invite him to the music shop with her, although Kurt specialized in show tunes he had a good ear for other songs and Rachel knew he would eagerly jump at the opportunity to lay fingers on the music shop's piano.

She found him admiring himself in the mirror that adorned his locker. "Kurt!" she shouted, causing the boy to raise his head at the mention of his name. He smiled when he saw the preppy soloist waving at him.

"Rachel! What's up?" he asked, closing his locker (albeit, reluctantly) and turning to face her.

She pushed a stray hair out of her face before answering. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Groman's Music with me tonight, we could invite Mercedes along too." she said, her smile growing as she mentally planned the night.

Kurt frowned, "Tonight?" Rachel nodded. "Can't, Blaine is taking me out to Breadstix tonight for our first official date." Rachel understood fully- the pair had officially become an item just weeks before Kurt left Dalton and had not had time to have a proper date even though they were forever getting coffee together it wasn't official. She was glad that the two were going to go out properly for a night, they were trying hard to adjust to not seeing each other at school every day but it was hard and every member of New Directions could see the annoyance it caused in Kurt (even Quinn who was wrapped in her envisions of prom).

"Oh okay," she replied. "It doesn't matter. Maybe some other time?"

"Definitely," he agreed, linking his arm through Rachel's and leading her down the hallway.

Puck threw a glance at Rachel who was wittering on to Kurt at a hundred words per second and showed no signs of stopping. Most people would have considered her behaviour annoying but Puck preferred it, perhaps she was finally getting over Finn and moving on with her life? Hell, she needed to, that girl was one fine ass Jewish chick and if he wasn't caught up trying to get into Lauren's pants then she would definitely be an option he considered.

"You got the hots for Berry or something Puckerman?" asked Lauren Zizes gesturing at his wandering eyes.

"Nah, just glad to see her back to her old self." he shrugged, turning his full attention to the curvy girl stood before him. "Why? Jealous?" he asked, amused as he raised an eyebrow.

His attempt at rallying any envy in Lauren failed. "Of Berry?" she laughed. "No, like I said one day I am going to be a phenomenon with my own fragrance. I don't get jealous." Puck smiled, he kind of knew that he would get that type of response, Lauren denied any human weaknesses, it was part of the reason that he was so turned on by her. "Puck my face is up here." Lauren said, tilting his head up so that he was focused on her face now.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." he blushed. Puck did not blush, at least not publically; this girl had changed all that.

From across the hall Quinn was giving out cupcakes at an attempt to buy more prom votes. Her fake friendly giggles could be heard above the hum of students talking. Lauren had never liked Quinn, in fact out of the glee girls she only vaguely liked Tina, Brittany and Mercedes, it was mainly because she was what people would view as perfect and she looked down on anybody who did not meet her levels. "Superficial much?" she muttered to herself, unaware that Puck had heard.

Puck was at her defence straight away. "What? Quinn? No, she's okay really; you just have to get to know her."

"You would say that Puckerman, you two have a baby together but I bet she's not mentioning that as she explains why she should be prom royalty."

"Hey, if you want a baby, well that's never going to happen unless you and I get serious in the bedroom. In fact it is lunch now and I know a few janitors closets that we could use." Puck proposed, already considering their options. He had been waiting so long for the chance to have sex with Lauren that he would not wait until after school when she could have changed her mind.

Less than two seconds later Lauren was protesting. "No, I wasn't talking about that Puck; can you focus on anything other than sex for a second please?" He nodded although he couldn't make any promises. "I'm talking about that position as Prom Queen she's running for."

"What about it?" Puck asked before finally understanding. "I thought you weren't the type to get jealous."

"I wasn't. I'm not," she corrected, before continuing. "It just seems that everybody has this image of Prom Queen and Quinn fits the bill but what about every girl huh? Do they get a look in if they aren't skinny or blonde? I'm different but does that mean I can't try out for it?"

Puck was quick to answer. "If you want we can start campaigning, it's not too late." After all, the prom royalty had to slow dance after the crowning and it usually ended with a kiss, he would do anything for another moment like their short lived seven minutes in heaven episode.

She shrugged, wanting to seem casual but Lauren was truly excited by the idea. Somebody had to change the stereo type and why couldn't that somebody be her?

"My parents are out tonight, come over and we can do the planning."

"Sounds great," he grinned.

Lauren walked off to the canteen for lunch, leaving Puck standing there watching after her.

Quinn couldn't help but notice Puck standing alone by the lockers: it was the fact that he wasn't wearing one of her badges that stuck out most. She left her table of cupcakes, beaming at the cheerios who were contemplating whether one cake would hurt their figures, and walked over to him. "Noah," she smiled, after an hour of smiling it seemed as if her face knew no other expression.

He nodded at her, "Yeah Quinn?"

"You just looked lonely; I thought you could do with some company." She could have fooled anybody else but Puck knew the girl too well and could tell when she was lying and being truthful. He sighed and let her go along with it; it was easier than accusing her. "So are you accompanying Lauren to prom?" she asked, hoping that their past history wouldn't make the question awkward. "You two would make a nice couple." she added even though she had made no effort at hiding the fact that she did not exactly rate Lauren at the best of times.

"Yes, I am Quinn. I guess Finn's taking you?"

Although it was an obvious question she acted as if he had just solved a hard sum throughout the praise in her voice. "Yes, maybe you'll vote for us for prom courtships! It would mean a lot to me. I hope that you've gotten over any past rivalry you felt for him Puck, we both think the world of you."

Lies, lies, lies, it was okay though because it increased the pleasure Puck felt when he responded with his reply: "Thanks, but no thanks. Lauren and I are running as competition against you guys, like you said we make such a nice couple." Quinn frowned at him, she hadn't heard of this and Quinn was keeping very close tabs on any competitors that she might have.

"Oh," she replied, her fake smile falling at the edges to a determined scowl. "Well I wish you both the best of luck," she said falsely and with that she headed back to her booth.

Finn had offered many times to help Quinn with their campaigning for Prom King and Queen but every time he did Quinn ended up infuriated and normally shouting and Finn did not like Quinn when she was angry. She was worse than angry Rachel. Somehow, he still felt a pang in his heart when he thought of Rachel's diva strops; oddly it was one of the many things he missed about her.

When Quinn was angry she looked as if she could bite off Finn's head if he gave the wrong answer even if on the surface she acted calm to disguise it, she had the fury of a tiger. Rachel on the other hand still managed to stay cute on the surface even when she was screaming at him. He loved the way that Rachel placed her hands on her hips and would throw him an evil glare with her brow puckering just slightly.

Stop. He had to stop thinking about Rachel like that, for one if Quinn ever found out he'd be road kill. As far as she was concerned she was helping Finn get back to where he belonged- the top- and Rachel Berry did not fit into any of that. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was busy thinking when he was interrupted by a certain mohawked badass.

"Warning Hudson, your girlfriend is on the warpath."

Finn couldn't help but groan. "Why this time?"

"I accidentally let it spill that Lauren and I are going against you for the crowns." Puck tried but he couldn't keep his good mood out of his voice. Finn stared at him: did he want a death sentence? It was a miracle that he had made it out physically unscathed. It wouldn't be the first time that Quinn threw a cupcake at somebody for upsetting her.

"Thanks for the warning dude." he said, deciding that he would avoid her for the rest of the day until glee club in the hope that she would of cooled off by the end of the day. He would head to the gym to do some work outs.

He didn't bother to get changed and headed straight to the gym apparatus, Finn had not expected to have company. Sam. The blonde boy crinkled his nose when he saw Finn, the two had not spoken but they knew that they weren't on good terms.

"I'm just here to lift some weights," Finn explained as he crossed the room, his eyes still trained on Sam. The other boy grunted in reply. Clearly conversation wasn't an option for the two but Finn was a naturally friendly person and did not want to let things be awkward. "I'm sorry." he muttered as he began to pump his iron.

"For what?" Sam replied. "Kissing my girlfriend or lying about it?" he accused. That was a low blow but something that Finn accepted.

He shrugged, "Both. I know it doesn't seem like it but I'm not a bad guy."

"Not a bad guy?" he repeated. "Well does a good guy have double standards?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked in confusion.

Sam laughed but not in humour, in irony. "Well we all know that you finished Rachel for cheating on you, even if it was for some sort of revenge for you lying to her. However, you quite happily assisted Quinn and led her astray by making out with her." Silence echoed throughout the gym. Finn wouldn't admit it out loud but Sam did have a point. "The fact is, you can dish it out but you can't take it. What Rachel did was in revenge and she is sorry about that but the sad truth is that Quinn isn't even sorry, why would she be? Now she has the quarterback as her accomplice to win prom royalty, you're just a pawn she is using to get that title that she cares about. That's all Finn." Sam left Finn no time to reply, he turned the treadmill off and left Finn thinking about his relationships.

**Please review, I know it is long but I have so many ideas for this and I want to see what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're in love with her yeah?" Karofsky asked as Santana averted her gaze to turn to face him.

She scowled at him. "Hijo de puta," she cursed under her breath, whenever Santana was angry she would swear in Spanish. It confused Karofsky for a while but he understood that it was an insult. "What do _you _want?" she spat, still hating Karofsky for making Kurt transfer; the way she saw it if Kurt hadn't transferred Lauren wouldn't have joined glee club and Puck wouldn't have fallen for her so he'd still be hers and she wouldn't have to come to terms with who she really loved, even though she hadn't really spoken to Kurt she still missed him vaguely.

"I heard you broke up with Sam?" he phrased it like a statement but it sounded as if he was checking his sources.

She didn't reply with a straight answer. "What's it to you?"

Most people would have replied straight away because they were intimidated by Karofsky but Santana didn't seem to have that problem. "I was just checking because it's obvious that you don't love him though you do seem to have feelings for another blonde." he shrugged to make the accusation seem casual and common knowledge.

Suddenly, the hallways were too crowded for their discussion, the bell rang and it was time for glee club. "Meet me in the boys' locker room after school." she proposed and he agreed.

Mr. Schuester was late to glee club practice, it looked as if he had been having a rough day but he was determined to get the lesson started before any of the kids could ask about it. Holly and he had broken up the night before and it had been upsetting for both, mainly because Holly was cheating on Will with Dustin the director of Vocal Adrenaline. She couldn't commit and Will didn't need that, he needed somebody who wanted him for long term and he feared he knew just who that was but unfortunately she was taken.

"Guys, I know that you all will most likely be attending Prom and I know you all are excited about the event." His eyes fell on the empty chair next to Finn where Quinn should be sitting; she had evidently skipped glee club for some more campaigning since it was all she seemed to be capable of thinking of recently. "But we have to keep our eyes focused on the prize which is Nationals. We've worked so hard to get this far and so I would like it if you can still dedicate yourself as fully as you have been doing even though I appreciate that you are all thinking about Prom. With that in mind I was thinking of mixing it up, your assignment for this week is to pair up and sing a song about the relationship you share whether it's purely platonic or romantic I don't mind but I would like to work on building our chemistry. I have written down everybody's name in this hat and I want people to come up and choose who they will be partnered up with."

The pairings weren't bad. Sam was with Tina, Mercedes had Brittany, Kurt was with Finn, Lauren had Puck, Santana had pulled out Quinn, Artie was going to be singing with Mike but Rachel was all alone. "I'm sorry Rachel," Mr. Schue apologised. "Maybe you could go in a three?"

Rachel didn't want to be a third wheel in any case and decided that she would sing alone until she was given any other option. She didn't mind not having a partner, it just meant that she could focus on it alone and sometimes that was better than having another person inputting with ideas when they weren't wanted.

At the end of practise Rachel stayed behind to talk to Mr. Schue. "I couldn't help but notice that you look a mess Mr. Schue." she smiled trying to sound friendly even though it sounded like an insult.

He laughed at her attempt. "Thanks Rachel, this week has just been rough for me. It'll get better, I'm sure."

She nodded, optimistic that it would, and then dismissed herself to the music shop.

Karofsky was sitting on the bench waiting for her when Santana arrived. He smiled gently at her as if to ease her but easing was not something Santana needed. Throughout glee practice her mind had been on what Karofsky had said, why did it matter so much to him? The obvious reason was blackmail but then was he really so stupid as to try and take on one of the fiercest girls in the school? Maybe he could bully Kurt with no difficulty but Santana wasn't like Kurt, she had more of a backbone and ate boys like Karofsky for breakfast.

"I thought you'd forgotten," he said, sounding relieved that she hadn't.

She shrugged. "Forget about small talk, what exactly do you want?"

"To tell you my biggest secret in hope that you can understand because, you see, I understand what you feel for Brittany, I really do," no he didn't, nobody could understand, she thought, "because I have experienced it firsthand."

She froze, obviously not expecting that revelation. "What?" the Latina asked, still in a state of shock.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise that you don't open your trap about it and spread it around the school no matter how much you dislike-"

"Hate is a better word," she inputted automatically.

"Okay, no matter how much you hate me."

Santana didn't like making promises and so she rarely did but she was so keen to find out the secret that somehow bound the two together in a weird way. "I promise."

"I'm gay," he choked out, watching Santana for her reaction.

"You're gay?" she repeated.

"Not so loud!" he cautioned although nobody was around to hear her.

"Wait; if you're gay why did you bully Kurt out? You know that is just sick."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's sick? Why was it so hard for you to come to terms with your sexuality? Because you were afraid of being judged, you and I are just in the same boat only the person that you're in love with almost reciprocates those feelings, I don't have that."

She shrugged; not liking that Karofsky was practically reading her thoughts: it was creepy. "Who do you love then? Azimio?"

"No," he answered automatically. "No judgement, yeah?" She nodded. "Kurt. I kissed him, it is part of the reason he left."Her eyes widened and she reached out to punch him but Karofsky caught her wrist, she would have kicked him but he started to speak. "I thought we agreed on no judgement," he almost growled.

"Yeah but that was before I found out what exactly you did."

"What I did is no worse than what you're doing, we're both trying to pretend that we are somebody else and so I have a preposition for you that might make things easier."

"Go on."

"Go out with me, we wouldn't kiss or anything but we could be each other's beards and neither would care."

Santana couldn't deny that the idea sounded very tempting. "What else would I get out of it?" she asked.

"A shoulder to cry on, somebody to confide in." he reasoned.

The glee club probably wouldn't be thrilled about their relationship but what did it matter? "Fine." she whispered, a little relieved.

The bell chimed as Rachel pushed the door open. At four o'clock the music store was quite quiet with only a few regular customers there being watched over by a bored shop assistant. She hadn't been here for a while, it had always hurt too much to return but she had forgotten about her encounter whilst planning for her song. How could she forget? She tried her best to push the memory away and focus on the reason that she was there.

Rachel headed to the bookcase for a music book. Music was easy to read even if she could not play an instrument properly; after all, she had written the music for "Get it Right". As usual she was looking for a music book full of classic number ones for her inspiration. The only one she could find was on the top shelf and so she stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to get it, it must have been a good five minutes before a boy took pity on her and pulled the book down for her. "Thank y-" Rachel stopped midsentence as she saw who had took the book down and handed it to her.

She didn't expect him to be here, he was supposed to be in sunny California, away from Rachel. What was he doing here? "Oh," she whispered dropping the sheet music, unable to talk. Jesse just stood there waiting for Rachel to speak again.

When there was no reply he said, "I can put the book back if you don't want it." She shook her head and let Jesse bend down for it.

"I thought you were..." she started.

"I was but University of California has its holidays now so I have five months off." _Five months. _Wait, so why had Jesse returned to Lima Ohio when he could be using the time auditioning for a play or something? As if he could read her mind (and most times she was convinced that he could), he added: "I wanted to come back and apologise to you."  
>"What for?" Rachel asked: she didn't expect an apology from him; certainly not after all this time.<p>

He sighed, clearly not wanting to explain but prepared to anyway. "Rachel, do you remember me telling you that I had a double personality: Jesse St. James, your enemy from Vocal Adrenaline and then just plain old Jesse, the guy who was crazy for you. That day I broke an egg on your head, that wasn't me it was Jesse St. James when truthfully all I want to be is plain old Jesse, the boy who sat at this piano with you and sang because it felt right." As he spoke he went to sit at the piano and traced his fingers over the keys absentmindedly. "Mind you, you're probably with Finn now."

She stood staring at Jesse mainly because she couldn't believe he was here. "Finn and I broke up before Christmas." she stated.

Jesse wasn't sure whether to be sympathetic or smile. He decided that sympathetic was the best route to take. "I am sorry Rach- I know you liked him even though I don't understand why. I have something to tell you and it's big, I'm not going to do it without your approval, so sit down."

As Kurt selected which scarf he could coordinate with his outfit his thoughts drifted to Rachel, he felt almost bad for leaving her in the music shop alone even though he was sure that she'd be happy anyway. Mercedes hadn't been able to accompany her since the church was holding a choir practice. He couldn't stay focused on that for long though, he was soon reminded of Blaine. He would be there in less than half an hour.

In less than half an hour Kurt would be going out on his first official date. That thought made butterflies arise in his stomach. "Kurt, Carole wants you to come down so she can take a picture of you and Blaine before you head out." Burt said smiling at Kurt's rosy red cheeks, the excitement on his face was evident.

"Oh okay Dad; I'll be down in two seconds." Burt left his son to finish getting ready, he knew if he stayed he might wreck Kurt's good mood.

Five minutes later Kurt skipped into the kitchen to see Burt giving Blaine the once over, "Blaine, I didn't know you arrived!" he exclaimed, running into the arms of his boyfriend to give him a hug.

Still trying to act dapper in front of Kurt's Dad, Blaine returned the hug and said, "I arrived about one minute ago; your Dad let me in and said you'd be down soon."

From the hall Carole was approaching with a camera in hand. "Let's have a picture of the lovebirds!" she grinned, already snapping away with the camera as if there was no tomorrow.

Burt laughed at his wife, "You're probably embarrassing Blaine dear!"

"No, I think it's sweet!" He took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers whilst Carole took their picture.

"You two look gorgeous together." Carole cooed, already examining the picture.

"Blaine and I should be heading out now if we want to get there in time for our reservations."

"Okay," said Burt. "Remember your curfew is eleven o'clock yeah?"

"I know Dad," he said, kissing his step mum and father on the cheek. "Bye!" And with that he practically hauled Blaine out of the house. Once they were inside Blaine's car (Blaine having opened Kurt's door for him because he was such a gentleman), Kurt began to apologise, "Sorry about that, they're just glad to see me so happy."

"Don't be sorry," Blaine protested. "I think it's nice, you only get your first date once. It's better than the send off I got." His Dad hadn't even asked where he had going but luckily his mother invested some interest in Blaine's special night.

Kurt smiled gently, "If you want I can give you a good send off tonight?" he offered, already leaning in to kiss Blaine tenderly below his ear.

"I'd like that." Blaine said. "Maybe we should wait until Breadstix though, doesn't your Dad have a shot gun?" he asked, gesturing to the window where Burt and Finn were stood watching, waiting to wave the pair off.

Kurt blushed bright red and moments later his phone vibrated.

**Get a room! – Finn**

Blaine read the text over his shoulder and chuckled. "We'll need more than that," he grinned before starting the ignition and pulling away from the Hummel-Hudson household.

**Thanks for the reviews; I am going to include Blaine and Kurt's date in the next update along with an update on the Finchel and Puckleberry side of things! Just wait and see! Oh and review ;) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Will looked up from his stack of marking to be faced with a familiar boy wearing a dark tee. That face he knew all too well, it was a face that he knew his glee club despised however Will was civil even at the worst of times and so he gestured for the former rival to take a seat in his Spanish room. An awkward silence echoed before Jesse announced why he was visiting. "Mr. Schuester, as you are aware I am currently attending UCLA which makes me no longer a threat to you but I would like to offer you my assistance."

Will stared at the boy as if he was crazy, assistance? Jesse had only gone and assisted Vocal Adrenaline at stealing the Regionals trophy from them and their chances of ever going to Nationals, suddenly the glee club had a chance to make their dream come true and Jesse appeared? Will could see some sort of pattern.

"Thanks Jesse," he tried to smile but his stress lines made it look more like a grimace. "But no thanks, I'm sure Dustin Goolsby and your former teammates would appreciate it." Will focused back on the Spanish tests, he had spent all night marking them but still there was more work to mark, it never seemed to stop. Maybe that was because Will didn't want it to stop. If he took his mind off it he would be forced to think about other things such as his failed relationships, all three of them. Emma was the one that hurt the most but would he ever admit that? No. He wouldn't have time to work on a relationship anyway, he was exhausting himself with juggling schoolwork and the glee club as it is.

Jesse shrugged and began to stand. "Maybe they would I just thought I owed it to you guys. I'm not a bad person and I checked with Rachel, she may not have forgiven me yet but I wouldn't be stirring up some drama if I did return, more like helping you. Tell me, are you tired?" Jesse posed the question, leaning on the desk to face Will when he looked up. "Because it doesn't look like you're leaving yourself much time for rest." he added casually. Seeing that Will wasn't going to answer Jesse sighed, "It doesn't matter. It's really not my business."

"Thank you Jesse for your concern," Will replied just before Jesse left.

Jesse smiled faintly, his eyes glazing over with memories. "I've been there and done that Mr. Schue, I've hurt your club and I didn't like it. The truth is that I always had a soft spot for Ms. Corcoran and wanted to make sure she was okay, mainly because she loved us all so much even if she didn't show it like you do; well now she's gone looking after her baby." He tried to look like this didn't faze him but it was obvious that Shelby had been a big part of his life. "I have my parents but Rachel never had her Mum, somehow I think that she sees a head of family figure in you and I know it's none of my business but you don't look as if you're coping well."

Will looked up at Jesse and really looked. Somehow he didn't seem like their old competition, he was just a boy trying to make things easier for Will.

Quinn was at school early to persuade as many people as possible to vote her for Prom Queen; as usual Finn was nowhere to be found and probably still at home only just waking up under Kurt's command. Ultimately, Quinn didn't care. There were only a few people roaming the halls and most of them had already promised to yesterday. She was talking to Mrs. Castle about the possibility of borrowing the astronomy room to create a message advertising Finn and her for prom royalty (so far the chances of that were looking slim to none), when she saw a face she instantly recognized, mainly because he didn't attend this school.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, pretending to be naive but anybody with a brain could guess what Jesse was doing talking to Mr. Schuester. "Jesse, wow, I didn't think I'd see you back here anytime soon."

Jesse didn't like Quinn even though he didn't associate with her during his time at McKinley, she was obviously hated by Rachel and an enemy of Rachel's was an enemy of Jesse's too. He groaned as he turned to face her. "What do you want?" Noticing the badge she was wearing he added: "I don't go here anymore remember? I can't vote for you and..." He stopped, reading the badge fully and realising that Finn was the other guy.

"Finn?" Quinn volunteered, smirking smugly, now that she had his attention she was going to hold it. "I guess your back to torment Rachel some more?" Jesse looked over at Quinn in disgust that she would actually suggest that. "Well you've done it in the past and a leopard never changes its spots- I can't say that I would blame you even if you were."

Jesse was appalled to say the least but did not show it. Jesse was very good at hiding his feelings; he'd had tons of practice with Vocal Adrenaline. "What's it to you?"

Quinn shifted her weight and placed a hand on her hip. "What it is to me is that we're both after the same thing in a sense. You're after Rachel and I know that you don't want her to cling on to Finn."

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Please, you couldn't even finish the sentence with his name. I know jealousy when I see it. You see I am after the same thing though. Finn denies he wants Rachel but I live by a leopard not changing their spots. I can't lose him now, not yet anyway and so I don't want to run the risk of him falling for Stubbles."

Jesse flinched at the horrible nickname. He had come to expect a little but more in Quinn but obviously her pregnancy had not changed her. Perhaps she was just keen to forget the whole experience? Was it that easy? Jesse couldn't forget his role as Rachel's boyfriend so easily and yet Quinn could so easily forget that she was a biological mother and had been supported by the rest of the glee club to such an extent.

"Where do I come into this Quinn?" Jesse spat.

She shrugged, playing with a stray strand of hair. "I don't know, Rachel hasn't had an invite to prom. I could help you, winning her back would be easy if you just had a little know how, I can give you that: on the condition that you keep her away from Finn."

Jesse smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Finn scowled to himself as he slammed the door of his car shut and headed to lessons. He was late. Finn hated being late, he rarely ever was but Kurt had been less concerned this morning and though Finn could not blame his brother for his own tardiness he felt angry anyway. The reason behind it all was probably that Quinn was texting him all last night about prom prep (obviously falling in and out of strops) and he had hardly slept.

"Who's twisted your knickers?" chirped Kurt in the morning, happily chewing on an apple as he texted Blaine about their plans for the night. Kurt was in an extremely good mood; his date with Blaine had gone great although Kurt was not keen to share the details.

It had been amazing. They arrived at Breadstix and had shared a pizza for starters; every so often Blaine would rip off a dough ball and feed Kurt causing Kurt to laugh at Blaine's dapper manners. "I like it when you laugh. It's adorable, you get these massive dimples- it makes you look so cute." Blaine complimenting Kurt like that still sounded odd, it was something he was going to get used to but still enjoyed anyway.

"Why thank you Mr. Anderson, nah they were a pain growing up, it always made me look kind of strange."

Blaine was quick to protest. "Well I don't think you look strange. In fact, I think you look supermegafoxyawesomehot." Blaine grinned.

Kurt raised one of his eyebrows. "Really Blaine? You're quoting Starkid already?" The duo had watched "A Very Potter Musical" via YouTube the day before, after a lot of convincing from Blaine. Kurt had fallen asleep on Blaine's chest which had left Blaine petting his hair. Kurt was not impressed to wake up and find he had a bed head.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked, leaning forward to give Kurt a quick peck on his cheek. "Do I not look supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Blaine started to pull some sort of pout that made him look like an abandoned puppy from those TV adverts.

Kurt shrugged, "No, I think your sexy Blaine." He gauged Blaine for his reaction.

"Sexy?"

"Well, let's just put it this way, you did not need to sing Animal to appear sexy to me. Mind you, I am biased."

Blaine grinned, "If you think this is sexy you're in for one hell of a ride."

That was a ride Kurt knew he wanted to take. The rest of the night went amazingly; it was the way a first date should go because it was perfect.

Kurt smiled as he reminisced about last night; he was barely listening to Finn's answer. "I woke up late didn't I?"

"Do you want a ride to school?" Kurt offered as soon as he snapped out of his dream.

Finn considered it but declined. "I'd make you late you're going out now yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"Well no chance that I can make it."

Finn was right. The second bell had already rung by the time he was crossing the car park. He had been stuck with a tiny space that he could only just fit his car into, far out from school. Finn began to jog to the building.

He was jogging so fast that he didn't see somebody ahead of him and literally ran into them. Finn began to apologise but as he stood up he recognised the person he had run into. Jesse St. James.

For some reason, unbeknown to most of the kids, New Directions had been called to the auditorium for glee club that day. Mercedes and Rachel were chattering away about their song selection for that week's assignment, Mercedes was struggling because she had never really considered her friendship with Brittany that much, when Finn burst in, throwing open the doors.

It was obvious that Finn was in a bad mood.

"Rachel," he all but hissed.

Rachel turned to face him, he was angry to say the least. Her doe eyes searched for some other expression, seeing Rachel seemed to calm him slightly. "Yeah Finn?"

"I wanted to let you know that Jesse is back." Now he held the whole group's attention. Everybody's chatter had silenced and they were all focused on Finn which was why Rachel was blushing bright red.

"And?" Rachel asked, trying her best to sound casual.

He shrugged, having hoped to provoke some reaction from her with the revelation. "I thought you'd care more than that."

"If you must know Jesse and I talked last night, I was fully aware of the situation."

"What situation?" piped in Mr. Schuester, who had somehow appeared on the stage without any of them actually noticing him.

"Jesse is back apparently," filled in Quinn who was wearing her best smug look.

"I know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Jesse is going to be taking over, for a few weeks while I take a break. We could do worse than to have a consecutive Nationals winner in our midst and so I hope that you welcome him and forget about any past feuds that you may have with him."

"But Mr. Schue," Finn began to protest, now uncomfortable with the knowledge that Jesse was going to stay.

"No buts Finn, it's final."

Glee club continued as usual with everyone very aware of the fact that Jesse was returning and what impact it would have on the family of friends.

Rachel was hoping to get out of practice early, she had had quite enough of the drama that had already sparked in the group and she knew it was pretty central to her. Why did everybody care so much? It wasn't like any of them had cared about her in the past, this was just some excuse so they could hate Jesse even more. Rachel believed that everybody deserved a second chance, Jesse was getting his from her. What was fairer than that?

Unfortunately, Puck was waiting by her car (knowing that she would be heading straight home anyway). "What do you want Noah?" she asked, impatiently tapping her foot as she unlocked the driver's door.

"To talk to you Berry."

"Make it fast."

Puck looked at Rachel but she didn't look as if she was kidding as she tapped at her watch. "Right, well look I don't dig you because my one and only is Zizes but somehow I've come to care about you and I'll have you know that I don't experience that with many people. Last year, that Jesse egged you: I know you're well aware of that fact but it hurt you, us Jews should not have to experience that hurt, we've got to stick by each other."

"Look what is your point Noah?"

He stopped, wondering where exactly he was leading the conversation before remembering again what he wanted to say. "I mean that if you are going to welcome Jesse, okay. Who am I to stop you? But I want you to know that I'm going to be there if he breaks your heart again, we don't need that kind of crap."

That was the sweetest thing that Puck had ever said to Rachel, he wasn't one to show his feelings. In thanks Rachel wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Noah!"

"No problem Berry, but do me a favour yeah? Actually, make that two."

She nodded.

"One, vote for me and Lauren at prom okay? And two, talk to Finn, he's just looking out for you in his own odd way."

**Thanks for all the great feedback, I am so happy that people like this. Okay so coming up? More Finchel (could you not guess), slight Fabrevans and a bit of Britanna. I hope you like! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to make this follow on from Night of Neglect and possibly Born This Way and so you'll see a few references to those episodes. Okay so we have Santurt friendship (the two make amazing friends), Laurinn rivalry, Finchel, Brittana and Fabrevans lined up for you. This chapter is quite long by the way.**

"So, Mercedes are you going to vote for me for prom Queen?" asked Lauren whilst sticking up fliers on the nearest lockers with a picture of her and Puck.

"Hell yeah, I still kind of owe you after becoming my manager through my "diva stages"." She grinned, air quoting the phrase.

The two had not noticed an angry Quinn approaching with a mission. "I'll see you later Lauren," Mercedes said leaving the pair to talk.

"Lauren," Quinn tried her best not to bark at her. "Why are you putting up prom royalty posters?"

She turned to face her rival, smiling all the time which really aggravated the former cheerio. "I'm running for Prom Queen."

"As a joke, right?" Quinn asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Well at first I thought that it would be good just to get the Zize monster known but now I am coming to realise I'm an inspiration to others." Quinn stared at the overweight glee club member, waiting for her to explain herself. "You'd think so, but no, see my slogan for this campaign is "Vote for Zizes because it's not about sizes". People like you have been ripping girls like me down for ages in attempts to get a silly little crown so I thought why not give my people some reassurance? We're not all perfect so I'm just going to embrace that?"

Across the hall, some slightly fat girls were staring at the poster, all wearing badges with Lauren's name on them.

"I don't dispute that Lauren but winning that crown would mean everything to me."

"So?"

"So, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure I get it."

Finn could see that he had to swoop in at this moment or Lauren might lose an arm and that fight would not be pretty. "Hey," he said, grabbing Quinn from behind as if to surprise her. "I was thinking that you could come round to mine later?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Lauren dismissed herself, shouting her adverts for Prom Queen as she left.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn asked, now turning on Finn. "I was just about to get into her."

"And that was what I was afraid of, I don't know much about this courtship stuff but I know fighting with Lauren isn't going to help you with any of it. I wouldn't suggest going after hurting Santana either, real Prom Queens don't do that."

"Whatever Finn, I'll try to not play it dirty but that's not a promise."

At least that was a start. Finn left to head to his science lab knowing that a certain soloist would be there alone.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Quinn was about to shout at whoever was trying to provoke her when she realised it was Sam.

"It's none of your business really."

"Probably not," he shrugged, smirking anyway. "How's your prom campaigning going?"

"Very good," she paused: thinking of what she could ask him in return. "How is your relationship with Santana going?"

"We broke up."

Quinn didn't know why that surprised her so much, in all her efforts to get that crown she had forgotten about gossip.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She smiled, "Well, I'm going to have to get back to my cake selling."

"Okay, maybe we could talk tonight?"

She couldn't, she had to go to Finn's. "Okay, sounds good, my place at 5?" Finn wouldn't mind, or at least he wouldn't stay angry with her about it. She could just say that there was a prom planning disaster and she couldn't visit.

Kurt closed his locker, glad to not be slushied immediately after but still on guard for it. Instead he was greeted by Santana who was handing round posters advertising her and Dave Karofsky for prom royalty. She stopped by his locker and asked, "I'm guessing no amount of begging will get you to vote for Karofsky Kurt?"

He shrugged, maybe he was holding on to it far too much, so far Santana was the only preferable Prom Queen option since Quinn was becoming far too irritable and he hardly knew Lauren, none of the other glee girls were running for the title. "No, I'll vote for you though if you want."

She smiled, that meant something to her. Somehow, she thought she could relate to Kurt a little more now. "Thanks, I think, it's nice that you'll do that." She contemplated leaving Kurt to go and hand out more posters but figured that this was her chance to talk to him. "Also, sorry, I never really welcomed you back. I know it must be hard."

He shrugged, yes it was hard returning to a place where he had been bullied daily and nobody seemed to notice but Kurt Hummel knew how to survive hard and luckily he had all the right mates to support him in doing so including one fabulous boyfriend. He was ready to head off to English when he remembered he had something that he had been meaning to ask the Latina. "Santana, I know it's probably none of my business but how come you're going out with Karofsky now?" He watched her reaction and quickly added (to explain himself): "Like I said, none of my business but it's just that at the benefit you jumped right on in there in helping us insult him and intimidating him, it didn't look like you were madly in love with him."

"You don't have to be in love with somebody to date them." Santana reasoned, for a while she had believed that she wasn't in love Brittany and they were just having sex because Santana would do it with any living (or non-living in some cases) thing.

Kurt looked at Santana, she seemed to be thinking about something; a bad memory perhaps? "True, but it sure helps."

"I guess so. Kurt I'm sorry if you are angry with him, I mean I could understand why, you have the right to be."

He shrugged. "Not really. Some people would call me stubborn for holding on to a bit of bullying for so long and slushies, it's not like you guys don't get it too."

She shook her head in response. "I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about a bit more of a personal matter."

Kurt stared wide eyed at Santana, she couldn't know could she? It seemed like she did. "What's Karofsky told you?"

"Everything. Including the encounter in the locker room and what went on," she said, holding on to Kurt as he looked as if he might faint. "Are you okay Kurt?"

He tried to stable himself but it was an impossible task. Instead he replied, "Uh, yeah. I guess that three of us know then."

"Three of us?"

"Well four if you count Karofsky I guess."

Wait, I don't get it, who's the third one?"

"Blaine," Kurt admitted. "I needed somebody to confide in and he was there and listened." Santana understood, she had confided in Karofsky and it kind of helped but he wasn't as sympathetic as she had hoped, it was mainly because he had his own secret to hide. "If you don't mind me asking, how can you understand that?"

"Because," she sighed, knowing that Kurt would understand but wavering whether or not to tell him. Already Karofsky knew and that was one too many for Santana's liking, however she knew a secret about him and it was only fair far a trade off. Since when did Santana like fair? She didn't know herself. "I'm in love with Brittany."

"Brit from glee club?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows shooting up but falling down again soon after. It kind of made sense, they had a very close relationship anyway.

She nodded. "Yes, but don't judge me, I don't like labels."

"Why would I judge you Santana?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't blame you if you did; I was hardly nice to you when it came to your sexuality."

"That's exactly why I am going to be nicer, I understand what you're going through." he said, taking the poster. "Do you need some help with those?"

As Finn had hoped, Rachel was sat at her pod, being the only person in the lab at this time of the morning, reading through some notes about today's lesson, or so it seemed to a naive onlooker. Finn knew that she wasn't reading, she was thinking because when she was reading she focused more closely on the piece of paper and her eyes didn't fog over but become a clearer light brown colour than usual. It was strange that he could remember these things.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn's voice interrupted her thoughts. Normally, Rachel would have great pleasure in informing him what exactly was on her mind but she knew that he would not appreciate it or be able to sympathise with her, his explosion of fury in the auditorium the day before was proof enough of that.

"Nothing." she smiled, placing the papers down on the table.

He took the stool next to Rachel and leant his head on his hand. "Okay," he said, knowing that Rachel would not admit to what she was thinking about without temptation. "Well then, what are we learning today in class then Rach?"

"The respiratory system." she replied, Finn checked and she was right of course. "Mr. Mayer told us yesterday before we packed away for lunch."

Oh yeah, now Finn remembered that, he had been texting Kurt who was asking whether or not Finn would go and pick up a certain moisturiser for him but Finn had been clueless in such matters and Kurt ended up going out for it himself. "Oh," Finn said, somehow this made Rachel feel a little sorry for him; she had always been a sucker for his cute childish pout.

"You know I would tell you Finn it's just I'm pretty sure that you won't like it."

Finn looked at Rachel, he knew what the topic would be (or more like who it would be), she was probably right. Finn hadn't intended to go a little crazy after seeing Jesse but that boy brought back so many bad memories, most Rachel related, still he probably did scare Rachel a little bit.

"Try me." he smiled. Talking to her seemed so easy even though it had been awkward at first.

"Promise not to go crazy?" He nodded. "Jesse, he's taking over glee club today and probably for the rest of the week, I'm not sure how long for because Jesse himself doesn't know, Mr. Schue is just taking a bit of time off."

"He's only doing it to get into your pants." Finn muttered under his breath, instantly regretting it after he spoke.

Rachel looked shocked at first but it faded and she just looked a little annoyed. "Finn, if this is going to work, you are going to have to respect anybody that I decide to date." she huffed, now not looking at him.

He sighed and took a thread of material in his jumper and began pulling at it to avoid looking directly at her. "I know, it's just hard."

"I get that, how do you think I felt when I saw you and Quinn together."  
>"I didn't get chance to apologize for that." Finn remembered, Quinn had admitted to accidentally revealing the nature of their relationship to Rachel although that was not the way that Finn had wanted it to happen.<p>

She shrugged. "I guess we're even, you know, I messed up by sleeping with Puck and you slept with Quinn, things happen."

Finn wanted to tell Rach that he never slept with her, Quinn was especially religious about sex ever since the baby gate but was easing up since it might have left Finn more committed. He couldn't bear to leave her looking so upset about the past, "Things happen, a lot of things happen but sometimes you've just got to let go of the past."

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing with Jesse."  
>"So you are going to get seeing him then?" Finn assumed, it wasn't so much of a question. Rachel was hurt, did he honestly think she would jump ship so quickly and easily? Evidently so.<p>

"No, but if I was it would be little of your business wouldn't it?"  
>Finn was about to protest, to retort and say something because Rachel being in a mood with him was not something he particularly liked but he couldn't because people were starting to file in since the bell had rung some time ago and Mr. Mayer would be starting the class soon.<p>

He stood from the stool he had taken at the pod and headed over to his usual seat. "Oh, and for the record Rachel, you were forgiven a long time ago." 

**Okay so I might update again later today, I haven't decided yet! Reviews are loved! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I would have published this yesterday but I decided to rewrite this completely, quite sided towards Kurt because BTW is about Kurt a lot so I decided to do a chapter about his lunch. Next update will be all about glee club with more story lines. Anyway, sorry this is a bit late; I was out quite a bit and only just got in.**

The canteen was bursting at the seams when it came to lunch even though the food did look like mashed up baby sick at the best of times (according to Mercedes who was still angry about losing her tots). If you looked closely you could see each clique that had formed at various tables although at Dalton it would be a lot harder since the uniform hid the some of the student's personality, or so Kurt thought. It was one of the reasons that Kurt transferred back, he liked being unique because, let's face it, fitting in just wasn't on trend.

Kurt surveyed the room looking for somewhere to eat, Rachel and Mercedes hadn't appeared yet and so Kurt feared that he might have to spend lunch alone (or at least for a while) since Finn was busy with Quinn who was letting him help, for once, with selling taffy. Kurt shook his head, that girl sold anything that she could get her hands on in an attempt to get a silly crown. Of course it meant something, the whole honour of Prom Queen is glorifying in itself, but Quinn had been driving Finn mad with her silly little plans and Kurt couldn't get his step brother to shut up about her. He was getting, dare he say it, even more talkative than Rachel.

He took his tray of food and settled at a table far away from the popular jocks, it was his first term back and he could do without a slushy facial thank you very much. He was just about to eat his pita bread with turkey and lettuce, when he felt the presence of somebody else- a looming shadow. He looked up to see Santana. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked with a thinning drink in one hand and an apple in the other.

Kurt was just a little surprised. "Sure, why not?" he asked, scooting up to make room for her. They sat in a happy silence for a while before Kurt talked (never fully comfortable with quiet). "Are you not spending lunch campaigning? Quinn seems to have no other plans." As he talked he could see that Quinn was attempting to eat a cereal bar whilst serve a sugar driven cheerleader, maybe Finn and her weren't going to stop for lunch.

"After," she shrugged, not really too fussed about the idea. "We don't need half as long as Q and Finn, Dave and I are going to take the casual approach." Kurt winced as Santana referred to the boy as "Dave", it made him seem so normal but the truth was that Karofsky was a complicated person. He wasn't bad at heart but "Dave" wasn't exactly the ferocious person who had tormented Kurt out of McKinley, "Dave" was just so normal.

Santana noticed Kurt's reverie. "Sorry, did that offend you?"

"Oh no, it shouldn't should it?" he asked, laughing slightly to show that it didn't faze him all that much.

Santana laughed with him to lighten the mood, "I wouldn't judge you if it did."She didn't want to upset Kurt which was weird in itself because she had never really been concerned about what other people were feeling apart from Brittany of course but that was about the extent of it. It was strange that they could feel a bond after Santana had spent so much of her time teasing Kurt, being a bully just like Karofsky was even if it wasn't on quite the same scale. "Did Karofsky never actually say sorry for all the bullying and pain he caused?"

Now Kurt thought back on it Karofsky had never once apologized, Kurt had just kind of accepted that he wouldn't because he knew that Karofsky was just finding himself, he wouldn't consider the fact that he had stripped Kurt of his proper first kiss in the process. He was confused and now he had dragged Kurt into it, somehow Kurt was still sympathetic. It was easier for Kurt because he always just knew and had more confidence to stick up for who he was but Karofsky had allowed himself to be herded like a sheep and grown used to it but now he was starting to question it, he was venturing out of his comfort zone and all he had ever known.

"I'll take that silence as a no." she said, looking slightly annoyed at the revelation.

"We haven't really talked since." What exactly could they say to each other? Kurt was still slightly frightened by the prospect of Karofsky becoming the bully again and molesting him in other ways just to "find himself" it wasn't a risk Kurt wanted to take. If he could help it, Kurt would just let things stay the same because now he had a boyfriend who loved him more than Kurt could ever think anyone could and accepted him just the way he was without changing.

Santana's phone buzzed. "It's Dave," she said, excusing herself from the table to talk to him and cross over to the other side of the canteen. If they were a couple they had to keep up the image.

Kurt told himself he didn't care that much, it wasn't his business if Karofsky was so far into the closet that people in Narnia were jealous, they both knew that running away from the problem would not solve it but make it worse.

He sighed and began to eat his sandwich again, he was almost finished when he realised that he had company again. For some reason, Sam and Puck had come to join them along with Artie and Brittany; he nodded at them as they sat down. "Can we sit here?"

Well Kurt was hardly going to tell his friends from New Directions no.

"Sure."

They sat for a little while each eating their own lunch. Kurt could understand why Sam was there (slightly, although he didn't appear too heartbroken over the loss of his former girlfriend to Karofsky), he could get why Puck was there too because Santana and him used to have a thing going on even though it didn't really have much of a name, Brittany appeared obvious after yesterday's revelation but Artie, well it didn't look like Artie had much choice in turning up or not.

It took only seconds before Sam asked, "What did _she _want?" He was obviously not in a good mood with Santana.

"To talk," Kurt answered simply.

Puck rolled his eyes at Kurt's unobservable answer. "We get that Hummel," Puck could only manage to extend his kind mood to Jews like Rachel. "We meant: what was she talking about?"  
>"If you really must stick your noses in and ask then I'll let you know. She was asking if I was okay with her dating Karofsky now."<br>Sam wrinkled his nose and pulled away. "Tell me you said no, she can do so much better than him. He's a homophobic little-"

Kurt waved Sam's aggression away and locked eyes with the blonde girl across the table from him. A naive person such as Sam, Puck or even Artie would confuse Brittany's facial expression for confusion but Kurt knew better, he knew that she was regretting leaving Santana especially since she ran into the arms of Karofsky. See, only Brittany and Kurt knew that no man would be the love of Santana's life, in the end it would always be a girl, the girl, Brittany. She slumped her shoulders as the bitter feeling of realization coursed through her veins. "I said yes; see Karofsky and Santana are very alike, they'll do well for each other."

Puck began to retaliate. "They are not alike in one way Kurt! Santana can be a class "A" bitch and all but she would never sink to the levels of Karofsky, I thought you two were friends."

"I wasn't talking about that." Kurt said, still focussing on Brittany who was now confused but had good reason to be. She had no idea about what Karofsky was going through and she could only slightly relate to Santana because, at the end of the day, Brittany had Artie and felt as if she was in love. Who was Kurt to judge? He honestly had no clue where this sudden surge of sympathy had swelled from.

Before the conversation could continue, Kurt heard a familiar voice call him. He turned round to see Mercedes and Rachel fast approaching. "Kurt, I'm surprised that you're here!" Rachel laughed, sitting down on the table which had now gotten crowded in the past ten minutes.

"I was here waiting for you and Mercedes, why?"

"Your lover boy is outside in the car park, he's only just turned up though."

Kurt squealed with delight and quickly got up from his seat to run to the car park. What was Blaine doing at McKinley?

"Blaine?" Kurt stuttered, noticing the Warbler straight away as he leaned against his car since he was still wearing his Dalton Academy Uniform. It was all Kurt could do to restrain himself because he was still at school and some homophobes still hung around in the car park, including the drugged up jocks.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, shielding his eyes from the welcome sun, he didn't need to turn Kurt anyway because his voice was a tell tale sign of who it was who was approaching Blaine. He opened his arms and Kurt ran straight into them for a long firm hug. It felt so right for Kurt to be there in his arms, why couldn't they be like that forever?

Slowly, they departed, Kurt's cheeks were a rosy red because he was blushing making Blaine smile even wider. Blaine partially regretted taking so long to figure out how much Kurt Hummel meant to him, if he had been quicker the pair would have been able to walk around together hand in hand full of romantic angst all day at Dalton instead of settling for friendly banter, it felt as if they had wasted a lot of time and Blaine was keen to make up for that.

"What are you doing here?" The surprise in Kurt's voice made it rise even higher which didn't seem possible to Blaine but there were a lot of little things like that that Blaine was going to learn about his boyfriend.

Blaine put on his best injured face. "Would you rather I left?" he asked, pouting like a puppy. It was so cute and Kurt could feel his heart racing as he pulled it. Blaine shouldn't be allowed to do stuff like that; he could quite easily stop Kurt's heart if he continued.

The Warbler acted as if he was about to get back into his car but Kurt grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, spinning him closer to him. He reached forward and crashed his lips against his, not caring who was watching or what they thought about it.

"Should I take that as a no then?" Blaine smirked mischievously.

Kurt laughed, "Definitely, one hundred and ten percent."  
>These were the moments that Blaine cherished. Neither had ever had a boyfriend so the fact that they were each other's firsts made the whole thing a little more special, it wasn't a flash in the pan crush though, Blaine honestly thought that they were end game even if there was a little distance. "Well I thought I'd surprise you and drive down during my lunch break just for more time with you." He said, smiling angelically.<p>

Nobody had ever done something so sweet for him before, even though their time was limited, they were going to make the most of it. "Let's make it a routine." Kurt said, intertwining their fingers.

"Where's Kurt?" Finn asked, as he drew near to a table which looked near full of New Directions members. Kurt was taking their duet together extremely seriously, even more serious than their ballad, and had insisted that they spent as much time on it as possible. Finn hoped that they could work on it that lunchtime. Quinn was driving him mad after telling him that his seller's technique was all wrong and it looked as if he just wanted the two to fail at their attempts. He couldn't believe that he had volunteered to take her on that night but now Quinn had different plans, apparently more planning with her Mum but Finn hadn't been listening too carefully. Kurt actually seemed refreshing compared.

Sam looked up at him but did not reply- his eyes wandered to his blonde ex girlfriend who was flashing smiles at all the pupils. She waved towards the table of glee club members before her eyes locked with Sam, neither could deny that there was still something there even though Quinn disliked thinking about it because whatever it was it was wrecking her chances bit by bit.

"He had a visitor, I think he's in the car park but he might be doing things that a brother should not watch," Mercedes winked. "If you catch my drift."

Everyone caught Mercedes' drift (apart from Brittany) and Artie began to laugh, personally happy that Kurt was enjoying himself because they both knew what it felt like to be lonely.

"I think I need some fresh air." Brittany said, pushing herself from the table. Artie tried to follow but by the time that he had reversed herself Brittany had completely disappeared and so he took his place at the head of the table again. Things had been weird between the two of them ever since Santana and Karofsky had got together but Artie believed that it was just withdrawal symptoms, something that Santana had adjusted to, slowly.

Brittany shivered in the sunshine, her mother always told her that it was a sign of somebody walking over her grave whenever that happened and she wasn't cold but Brittany had never really got that and her cat hadn't given any further explanation so she was forever in doubt about it. It wasn't like she cared anymore, she felt too upset to care or even be bothered. Things with Artie were fine but that was just it, they were fine. It was worse than the low they had experienced after Valentine's Day and although Brittany wasn't the sharpest tool in the box she knew that she was acting different because of her.

Santana loved her, she had even told Brittany so why was she going out with Karofsky of all people. Even Brittany understood why everybody in the glee club was against that but she just couldn't understand why Kurt was supporting her, if anything he should have been mad.

Brittany just didn't get it and the whole situation was making her want to cry or something.

She sighed and headed back indoors, knowing that her boyfriend would be wondering where she had disappeared to. She was halfway there when she ran into _her_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I have just watched Somewhere Only We Know and I have fallen in love with it, easily the sweetest song on Glee to date, it made me want to cry and smile at the same time! Now I just can't wait until Tuesday! Well I've done a separate story (one shot) about what happens after so if you like that click on my name and go have a look please! Anyway, on with the story!**

"Hey," Brittany mumbled. Where exactly did Santana and her stand? Were they friends? Lovers? Meant to be? Were they even supposed to be talking? Honestly, Brittany didn't know but it was hard to figure out.

Santana snapped her head up, easily recognizing the voice. "What do you want?" She tried to snarl or sound vicious, as if she didn't really care, but Brittany saw right through that. She sighed and shifted her weight so that she was standing closer to Santana, unsure of how to reply.

"To make it up to you, so that things can go back to normal." Britt's smile made Santana laugh a little, it was cute and she hardly believed that fit dentist when he told the glee club that Brittany's teeth were disgusting, they were perfect just like her. Ugh, why did she have to think like that?

She shrugged, trying to get rid of her train of thought. "So then you can go back to your cripple? I'm not anybody's second choice Britt." Santana began to walk away, she wouldn't win Prom Queen without doing the work and she was wasting her time talking to Brittany when she could be out getting votes. This just wasn't worth the heart ache and Santana was sure that she could cope without Brittany so distance was just what they needed.

"I want us to be friends again, I really do love you."

"Just not enough," Santana stated. "The truth is that you'd rather be with a stupid boy than me."

Brittany loved Artie too, wasn't it possible to love two people. "You're going out with Karofsky, after everything he did to Kurt, you're even campaigning against Quinn with him." Brittany said numbly, she didn't know what she wanted out of it a reaction maybe, because a reaction was better than nothing.

"That's completely different!" Santana retorted spinning back to face the girl. Would she even understand it? They didn't talk about their feelings and now was not the best time to start.

Brittany could sense that she wanted to add something else but was scared to do so. Since when did Santana get scared? Okay so she still ripped people apart with her insults but slowly Santana was becoming softer and more fragile, nice even. Brittany knew she couldn't lose that. "How?"

"Because unlike you he understands how I feel, he cares and he's there to talk to whenever I'm ready, he's not going to crawl off and leave me just like you did." Santana spat, walking away.

"I didn't want to leave you." Brittany whispered but it was too late, she was already gone and now Britt was just talking to thin air.

"Okay do you want to go and get lunch?" asked Quinn as she assisted Finn to his feet. Most of the others had left and Finn had been sat with Mercedes, Rachel and Artie for the whole of lunch, now there was only ten minutes left. Rachel did not watch as Quinn kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well, uh, I kind of already had mine." Finn admitted, wearing his best sorry face, hoping that Quinn would not be angry.

"I thought we promised we would eat together today." She hissed, obviously annoyed but she tried her best to hide it.

He shrugged casually, "I'm sorry, I thought you weren't going to stop for lunch and got hungry. I'll make it up to you."

"That's right you will. Are you coming around to mine tomorrow?"

Finn pulled a face, he didn't like Quinn's that much, it smelt strange and he could tell whenever Quinn's mum was keeping an eye on him, checking for him to trip up. Her mum was forever sharing stories about her time as Prom Queen to inspire (more like push) Finn and Quinn. "I'm busy; Kurt and I have to practice."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "For a stupid glee club assignment? Santana and I have hardly rehearsed and we don't plan on doing it since Rachel's boyfriend is hosting glee club today and for the rest of the week."

Rachel looked up and stated: "He's not my boyfriend."

She didn't care. "Whatever just take our lead."

"I don't think Kurt would like that, this is his first solo (even if it is in a duet) since he's arrived back, he's not going to allow that." Mercedes said. It was true.

Quinn growled. "Oh I give up! Are you coming for lunch or not?"

"What's her problem?" Artie asked as soon as the blonde was out of earshot.

Mercedes looked at Rachel who was pretending as if she had not heard.

"I don't know, do you Rachel?"

"Mhm?" Rachel asked, lifting her head to reveal an obvious blush. "Oh, Quinn? I guess she is just working herself really hard for the crown."

Mercedes shrugged although she knew that there was a lot more to it and Rachel must be somehow involved, whenever Quinn was in her bitch mood Rachel normally had to share the blame.

Rachel was always complaining about her love life but at least it was existent. It wasn't as if Mercedes needed a boy to define her but now she was getting fed up of being single. Mercedes had never even had a boyfriend and prom was coming up, how pathetic would she look as she danced on her own? Very was the answer.

Before Mercedes had any time to think about it a very bedraggled Kurt appeared grinning like school boy. "Did you have fun I take it?" Mercedes grinned, not once letting anyone guess at what she had been doing.

Kurt just nodded, giddy on love, of course he did.

As promised, Jesse was sitting waiting for the glee club that night instead of Mr. Schuester. This annoyed most of the members who knew Jesse from his last acquaintance with the team including Finn but Rachel seemed to be happy that he was around, that in itself deterred Finn in more than one way. He could feel Quinn as she reached out to take his hand and remind him that they were still going out but the quarterback could not help his wondering eyes, he just didn't think Jesse deserved Rachel even though Rachel didn't want Finn to cause some sort of argument between the two.

He focussed on that, he had promised to make Rachel happy by not complaining about Jesse, well actually Rachel had phrased it as the person she was dating, and Jesse wasn't that person, yet.

Finn closed his eyes, it was hurting his brain.

"Okay, so guys I'm going to be taking over for a while whilst Mr. Schue takes a break to figure a few things out."

What did Mr. Schue have to figure out that meant he had to sacrifice glee club? Weren't these kids the most important thing to him? In fact, Mr. Schue had practically acted as Finn's father figure in the past year or so even though Burt tried his best.

"So I hear that you've all been partnered off for this assignment then, it's all about relationships I gather?"

Normally, Rachel would have had her hand in the air by this time (she must have just set a new record at staying quiet for the longest time ever for herself), but since she didn't reply Quinn decided to answer Jesse. "Yes, we've already been partnered off."

"All of us apart from Rachel," Santana added, sending her sweetest smile to Rachel as if she was doing her a favour. Finn opened his eyes abruptly to send daggers to Santana who wasn't even looking at him.

"Well then you can go with me if you want Rachel?" Jesse offered seeing it as a great opportunity to make it up to the girl. Rachel blushed bright red but wasn't given the chance to answer.

Puck had noticed Finn's change in expression and decided to help out his former best friend, "Don't you think that that would be a little inappropriate seeing as you're playing the teacher role in this, last time Mr. Schue volunteered himself to duet with things didn't end out well."

Rachel winced at that memory; she had almost forgotten all of that embarrassment and could only wish that Jesse did not enquire what happened. He didn't but answered: "I don't bite," with a well rehearsed smile.

Rachel giggled and said, "Well, although I did have a very good solo planned it would make things fairer if I went with you I guess Jesse."

"Yes, it would, you have to give us all a chance don't you Rachel?" Quinn beamed, being unusually kind to her rival.

Finn vaguely heard Jesse as he told the kids to get into their pairs and start rehearsing. Kurt walked over and whispered: "We can sit near her and him if you like." Finn nodded being extremely thankful that Kurt somehow understood what he was going through.

The step-brothers didn't need to converse over their song selection, they already knew what they were doing and Kurt had planned it out to a T. They had an advantage over everybody else because they could practice whenever they liked at home.

"So I guess we should do something in Broadway, I mean both our voices would compliment it nicely and it kind of helps to describe all of our drama." Rachel proposed, pulling out several pieces of sheet music.

Jesse laughed at her organization. He had sure missed that. "Is there a song that says two people were very much in love until the boy went and messed it up by egging her to stay true to his glee club although he still loved her and now just wants to let her know he is sorry?" Rachel laughed at his banter. _What a freak, _Finn thought, looking up because he didn't want to listen anymore. His eyes met an even worse scene. Santana was filing her nails and was completely oblivious to what her partner was doing which was whispering into Sam's ears. Surely, Finn would have noticed Quinn sitting down next to Sam and Tina and he knew for a fact that Quinn would have realised that Finn was sat near Rachel so why was she more bothered in laughing with her ex boyfriend?

Things had been strained between them although normally they were very much in love, in fact it had been weird for a while, like it just wasn't working any longer but Quinn refused to admit it because that fact would mess with her chances and Finn wasn't going to be the first to say it.

It was the fact that she had cancelled their plans too and now she was sat with Sam. He couldn't be losing her already could he? He wouldn't put it past Sam to try and get Quinn back in any way that he could, the boy was clearly not over her.

Finn sighed and continued to watch them until the lesson was over. Everyone was eager to get home apart from Rachel who stood talking to Jesse, telling him that they should meet up soon and she would get back to him, the very sight was disgusting but Finn did not move and waited until she came out of the choir room. "Oh Finn," Rachel said as he grabbed at her wrist.

"Hey, look Rach; could you do me a favour tonight?"

**Okay so that's it for now! :D**


End file.
